MapleStory Romance: AranCrow
by Teddypro
Summary: The Legendary Hero Aran is heading into the Temple of Time to fight a corrupted Lyka with her partner Crow, but will something happen during the calm before the storm? Female!Aran/Crow. Please read and review! Disclaimer - I do not own MapleStory.


**Disclaimer - I do not own MapleStory**

**MapleStory Romance: Aran/Crow**

* * *

It was about a year after the return of the Black Mage. The Maple Alliance had begun and almost all the Legendary Heroes had returned to their former strength. Evan was training hard with Mir in Leafre among the dragons and was working well with the inhabitants of Leafre itself. Mercedes was working with those on Victoria Island, most significantly Athena Pierce, to get ready for the coming battle with the Black Mage's armies. Phantom had begun to serve Empress Cygnus and had also began training the Knights for the approaching battle. He did this in the memory of the previous Empress whom he had served. Aran had returned to working with the Silent Crusade, who had begun battling one of the Black Mage's Commanders, Arkarium. She was currently working with Crow to scuff out some of the Black Mage's malice inside the Temple of Time, which so happened to be a newly corrupted Lyka.

Aran and Crow had become good co-workers over time though at first Crow had always said he was superior, which Aran always commented by saying, "Which explains why I do all the work in the fights, right?"

She did take great amusement when the Silent Crusade had found out the she was one of the Legendary Heroes. The looks on their faces were priceless and Crow's, well, for Crow she wish she had a camera show she could show him his own bewildered face every time he started acting all high and mighty again.

Right now they were walking through the Temple, they monsters were surprisingly calm and unwilling to attack or just not there. So Aran and Crow had a chance to talk for once.

"So what's the plan for beating Lyka?" Crow asked Aran.

"Isn't making the plan usually your job?" Aran raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I'd be nice today," Crow said looking away.

"Oh, is the _Great_, _Strong_, _Stubborn_, and _Brilliant_ Crow growing soft on me?"

Crow's eyes widened as he turned to his 'partner' and shouted, "NO! I JUST THOUGHT THAT A ROOKIE LIKE YOU SHOULD HAVE THE PRACTICE LEADING A FELLOW SILENT CRUSADE MEMBER IN BATTLE!"

Aran rolled her eyes, "In other words, you have no idea what to do this time."

Crow's teeth clenched tighter, anymore and they would've broken. Crow grunted and whispered quietly, "Maybe I do need a little help on this one."

"HA!" Aran shouted. "I knew it!"

"WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN!"

Aran smirked, knowing she had won the argument. In her mind she wrote:_ Aran: 167 Crow: 29_. Aran looked at Crow, he was glaring away from Aran's general direction. Aran giggled a bit and put her hand on his shoulder, "Oh come on, I was just messing around."

"_Kind of_," she added in her mind.

Crow grunted but didn't face. Aran got an annoyed look, "Crow. Face me. Now."

Crow growled a bit but other than that did nothing.

A tick mark formed on the back of Aran's head and she forcefully spun Crow around to face her. They were about a foot apart, gazing into each other's eyes. Aran's gaze looked angry and annoyed. Crow's looked more surprised than anything else. Then Aran saw something she thought she'd never see on Crow's face: a blush. A pinkish hue had formed on Crow's face as he gaze into Aran's cyan-colored eyes. Aran's look changed from angry to surprise as well. Crow, seeing the change in Aran's expression and realizing what was forming on his face, he quickly jerked out of Aran's grip and began walking ahead, "Come on. We must stop Lyka."

Aran blinked a couple of time then followed. But she couldn't help but think, "_Crow blushed. He blushed while looking at me. Does he think...does he think I'm_ _pretty_?"

Aran had never considered herself among the '_beautiful people_' seeing as how she was tomboyish and the physically strongest in the Maple World who always liked to find ways to test that strength, but here was Crow, someone she'd always considered self-centered and the least likely to consider anyone, much less a girl, more than a mere partner, blush after looking upon her face. Aran felt her own blush creep onto her face. She decided she _had _to know.

"Crow," she said sternly.

Crow turned around only to blink in surprise as he saw the Legendary Hero before him, in a nervous stance. Arms behind back, toes twisting on ground, and a bright blush on her face. He quickly gathered himself enough to speak, "Yes, Aran."

"I want you to be honest with me..."

"Um...yes...?"

"Do...do you think...I'm...pretty?"

"What?" Crow was surprised. Of all the questions he expected we about to be asked, he wasn't expecting that one.

"Do you think I'm pretty? I'm serious Crow, I want to know."

"Well...uh..." Crow was literally at a loss for words. There was only one answer he could think of and truthfully it was his honest answer. "Yes, I think you are very pretty."

Aran and Crow both blushed hard and Crow looked away embarrassed but still kept his straight face on. Aran smiled and looked at Crow with gentle smile. She walked up to her partner and gave him a hug, being careful not to crush him of course. Crow's eyes widened in surprise as he just looked at the white-haired girl holding onto him. Aran smiled as she loosened her grip a bit, "Thank you, Crow. That means a lot to me."

Aran turned her head slightly and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Crow sucked in his breath a bit and his eyes widened further if possible. Aran let Crow go and giggled at the dumbfounded expression he wore on his face. She turned around and began to walk further into the temple, "Come on, Crow! We still need to beat Lyka!"

Crow quickly snapped out of his stunned state and nodded, "Er, right."

Crow quickened his face to catch up with Aran and managed to give her something else she thought she'd never see from him.

A smile.

* * *

**This is the first of the three Maple Romance fanfiction I am planning to write. Just in case anyone was wondering, however, I am still working on the Al and the Legendary Hero fanfiction. So, don't think it's dead. I've just been gravely sidetracked lately, but I'm working on it now and it should be done soon so hang in there.**

**Thank you for your patience and please review!**

**~Teddypro**


End file.
